


Daddy's little pet

by BlackBabybunny



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Black Male Character, Daddy Kink, Fingerfucking, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Pedophilia, Pet Names, Trans Male Character, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBabybunny/pseuds/BlackBabybunny
Summary: A boy named Reece gets kicked out by his homophobic parents causing him to stranded in the city alone.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A boy named Reece gets kicked out by his homophobic parents causing him to stranded in the city alone.

_"shit it's colder than I witch's tit out here. Fuck! I can't believe they really kick me out for something so stupid as me being Pansexual and trans, but then again I'm glad that I'm out of that shit hole.... I guess"._

I'm walking around the city with two suit cases, filled with food, clothes, and stolen money. Wearing a large ass coat with a bookbag of my art stuff as well, "great now were am I gonna go I'm nowhere fucking near a shelter for homeless people, or 'runaway teens' so I'm basically fucked.

I keep walking down the street and see that I kinda end up on the rich of the city, nice cars, really shiny and nice big buildings, and the fancy bougie restaurants are open and people really over priced food.

"Yeah now I know why I'm not near any homeless shelters I walked to damn far, GOD DAMNIT" I yelled in anger only to suddenly sneeze afterwards in pure pain. As I felt the cold giving me a bad headache, instead of continuing to walk I find an alleyway stuff all my shit near a trashcan take out a blanket and slowly fall asleep.

Which ended up making me miss the sound of a car stopping near me.


	2. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reece wakes up in a new place with no idea how he got their with only one thing on his mind 'Who the fuck are these creeps?'.

_"Wow I feel so warm.. am I laying on a bed but I was outside. Did some pick me up? If some did I'm probably fucked, but what sex traffickers or pedophile would put me in such a soft and cozy bed?"._ I slowly turn around in the soft bed and slowly open my eyes to look at my surroundings, the room I was in was cover in toys pastels and slight dark colors. 

The bed I was in was one of those princess beds the had a sheet hanging on top and their was also a toy bunny next to me, that was probably cuddling but let go of but only one thing about this scenario set me off. It was fact I was in completely different clothes I was in before, and I was reading to go off even if that ment me possibly getting.

 _"I'm gonna kill someone and I'm showing on remorse!"._ The door opens to my bedroom and a tall sadly handsome black man walks threw "Hey their sweetheart did you have a nice rest", I paused for moment before responding "Who in the holy fuck are you and why did you change my clothes!" I said pushing away the covers and getting up in face, even though it was more like his chest.

"Sweetheart Reece is it. In this household we don't condone cursing from little boys like you, so unless you don't wanna punished no more cursing okay?" He said while giving my chin tiny painful squeezes with his big hand.

"Tch f-fine I'll try not to curse" I said while pushing his big hand away from my face.

"Good now come down stairs with me for breakfast your papa and sir are waiting for you downstairs" he said while holding out his hand for me grab on. Which I rightfully ignored and decided to just walk side to side next to him down the stairs admiring his features. 

He has nice fade that makes he hair look just right and a nice amount of stubble on chin, that makes me feel slightly tingly but I ignore it. His dark brown skin is clean and shiny _"He must have good skin care routine to look like that wow",_ but I immediately stopped looking at him as we reached to dinning table were two other handsome men showed up infront of me.

"So are all of you pedophiles or something?" I said.

The handsome white man with grey eyes and combed back hair spit out his coffee in shock. And I got soft spank on my ass causing me to look back at the man behind me, "don't say that it incredibly rude" he said "yeah sure then who changed me out my clothes" I said pissed.

"I did" the guy infront me said "your clothes were too baggy and dirty and I wasn't about to put you a in a clean bed with dirty clothes".

"Fine but anyways what are all your names because I am not calling you any pet names".

"Well I'm Kareem that's Clay and last one shoving pancakes down his throat is Jarred, but soon enough you will also start calling us Daddy, Papa and Sir". He says all while picking me up and placing me into a seat and placing my breakfast infront of me.

"Heh yeah right but that you for the breakfast at least I'm starving" is said and started eating. I was eating pretty slow because I was admiring the guys who saved me? Jarred was a handsome mixed man but he looked haspanic. All of them where different races that was the first thing I could tell but I wonder how they all knew each other. 

"How do you guys all know each other?" I said.

"Oh that simple to answer" Clay said. "Jarred is my half brother from another father and Kareem is my stepbrother after my mom divorced my dad and married".

"Basically meaning our mom's a hoe" said jarred causing me to laugh a bit and getting a glare from Kareem. 

_"Hmm I think I know who the mama's boy is hpmh I probably might like it here but I really stand on that might"._ Ending my thoughts I went back to eating.


End file.
